


【棋魂光亮】交叉点

by icemint



Category: Hikaru no Go, 棋魂
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemint/pseuds/icemint
Summary: 2017年0505旧文补档致遥远的过去和未来。
Relationships: Shindou Hikaru/Touya Akira, 光亮
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	【棋魂光亮】交叉点

十七岁的新晋十段进藤光打开了一本已经被磨得边都发毛的笔记本。

笔记本倒数第三页上写了一串话，字迹和他一模一样，可是却没有他写字时潦草的习惯。大概是因为那个世界的自己虽然没有读过太多的书，字迹幼稚，却比他认真，一笔一划的。

“恭喜你进入十段的决赛。怎么说，虽然比你慢点，我也开始打入本因坊决赛圈了。”

事情要从十一岁时的儿童节说起。当天他被父亲带去参加一个儿童围棋大赛，他每轮都在中盘取胜，一路毫无波澜地走进了决赛。而他的对手似乎遇到了苦战，久久没有出现。  
他晃着两条腿喝着工作人员给自己买的可乐，一边看着棋院的大人和自己的父亲聊天，一边盯着自己眼前的棋盘，时不时嚷嚷一下。工作人员被他烦怕了，给他拿了一本棋院通用的笔记本和几只水笔，心想只要他闭嘴怎样都好。  
他抄起了红笔和蓝笔，二话不说开始画起了乌龟小兔子。反正对他来说——怎么样都行，只要不是围棋就好。  
十一岁的进藤光是当今“棋圣”“十段”的获得者进藤正夫的儿子，有可能从今年秋天会变成“棋圣”“十段”“名人”的儿子。三岁开始他耳濡目染看着父亲下围棋，但不知道是老天不开眼还是出生时抱错了隔壁家的孩子，他性格顽劣无比，完全没有遗传到家父的任何一点风采。  
父亲让他坐到棋盘面前感受一下，他却连一秒钟都呆不住，只想出去玩。后来无奈，父母亲想作罢，放任他自由成长，老爷子却在下一秒站了出来。  
“我们进藤家！代代围棋世家！怎么能断然断送在这个小子手上！”  
说罢爷爷亲自操刀动手，无视了孙子奶声奶气的哭喊，连哄带骗地让孙子坐到了棋盘的另一端，从此开启了进藤光的另一个人生。

几乎所有见过进藤光的棋的人都说，这孩子是个天才。

“第五次下棋就能完全还原棋谱！”  
“小小年纪和职业棋手对弈，一点都不害怕，甚至还能下出诱导棋！”  
“是啊是啊，这孩子真是天才，前途无量啊……”

父亲和更高段位的棋手在对面的时候，他是基本下不赢的，但在同龄人甚至未成年组里，他已经独孤求败，没有对手了。  
大人们都很高兴，可他不高兴。他不想和大人下棋，他看不懂他们，只想和自己年龄相同的人玩。  
什么天才，前途无量，一片光明，十一岁的进藤光听到这些词只觉得一片莫名其妙。棋盘上的黑白两色仅仅也只是黑白两色，只要跟随着自己的心去摆放这些棋子，弄成最好看的形状，就能让棋盘对面的大部分人发出惊叹。而棋盘这边的他只是漠然观看，却不知道为什么他们会激动喜悦难过落泪。  
父亲看着他这样，默默地叹了口气，和他母亲商量了一下说还是让小光别学棋了吧。  
母亲奇道，为什么？这孩子是百年难得一见的天才啊，孩子他爸你不应该以此为荣吗？  
父亲摇了摇头，说他这么小的年纪就已经没有同龄的对手，实在不利于他的成长，还是让他暂时放下这个天赋，什么时候他真的有兴趣了，有下棋的动力了，再让他去下棋吧。  
“小光才十一岁，周围已经都是我们一样年纪的人了，他怎么会对围棋有兴趣呢。”  
“不过还是让他去这周的儿童围棋大赛吧，再最后试一次，如果有他能棋逢对手的小朋友，说不定也能让他对围棋有一点兴趣呢。”  
所以进藤光就在一个本来小孩子都能出去玩的假日被父亲拖到了围棋比赛会场，百无聊赖地下完了棋，按部就班地赢了比赛，毫无悬念地拿到了冠军，看着下面的小朋友哭得稀里哗啦，自己站在最高领奖台上，内心没有任何感觉。  
父亲看了他这个样子，只能默默地在一旁叹了口气。  
“让这孩子好好地回去上六年级，然后暂时告别围棋吧。”今年的本因坊在一旁也摇了摇头，“少年锋芒太露，内心无棋却棋无对手，未必是件好事。”

进藤光听到父亲答应从此可以暂时告别围棋的时候乐得一蹦三尺高，回家甩下自己的书包，一下扑到了床上。作为天才儿童他被人从小围观到大，没过过几天自由的日子，而今天自己终于可以从这个牢笼里解脱，内心仿佛有一千一万只鸽子，一下子从牢笼里放飞了出来。  
因为力道太足，书包里所有的东西都被他摔散了架。  
糟了……如果不稍微收拾一下等下妈妈又要唠叨吧。  
他只能认命地翻了个身，准备从床上爬起来，却无意中看到被甩到床上的笔记本自动被翻开，就在他的注视下，笔记本像是有生命一样，凭空一笔一划出现了几个字。

——你是谁？

“……呜哇啊啊？？！！！”

从电视上和电影里偷偷看到片段来看，他是遇到魔法了？

十一岁的小孩子想象力丰富极了，没顾得上惊讶太久，他就拿起了笔，在第三页上也写上了自己的字。

——你又是谁？？

笔记本翻过了一页，他瞪大了眼睛，看到了字迹在上面又一次出现。

——我叫进藤光。

十一岁的进藤光觉得自己遇到了鬼。

小孩子毕竟有着丰富的联想力和承受能力，他渐渐地接受了这个设定。  
这大概是平行时间交叉点上一个不该发生的错误。自己，或者说是另一个平行时空里的进藤光也拿到了这本笔记本，同时在本该空白的第一页上看到一个和自己小学课本上并无二致的涂鸦。出于惊讶，或者说出于好玩，也或许是出于一时兴起，又或者说，是出于命运的选择，另外那个时空的进藤光玩笑似的在第二页上写下了“你是谁”三个字。  
然后他同样不可思议地收到了回应。  
这个时空的进藤光走上了普通小学生的道路，同时从断断续续的交流中逐渐了解到了另外一个时空的自己。平行时空的自己也叫进藤光，今年十六岁，独生子，家里比自己普通一点，没有一个下围棋还拿几冠王的父亲。  
但是非常神奇的是平行时空的自己也下棋，还一样也下了五年。从两个人切磋来看，另一个时空的自己的天赋与自己并无二致。  
进藤光自以为棋逢对手，兴致勃勃地你来我往了几回合之后，他泄气了。

——怎么说，毕竟是自己，哪怕棋力比自己强一点，落子的手法也不太相同，可下棋的路数都是一样一样的，完全能猜到啊。

对方无奈地留言表示这没有办法，和自己下棋就好像对着镜子，想下棋还是找你那个世界的アキラ吧。  
——アキラ？他是谁？  
等了一段时间后，他看到平行世界的自己像是很无语似地留言说，怎么，你那个世界没有他吗，塔矢亮。  
——怎么了，他很重要吗，他是谁？  
对方停顿了一下说，我不知道怎么回答，但他的确挺重要的。  
——虽然不想承认，但是这小子下棋可厉害了。我也是十一岁的时候才遇到他，你没遇到啊，真是可惜。

哦这样。进藤光想。

——可是我已经不想下棋了。

——为什么？？

对面那个世界的自己很惊讶。  
他说，因为从小开始下棋，对围棋已经没有什么兴趣。

——嘛，要是哪天我遇上了你说的那个塔矢亮的话，说不定我会有兴趣接着下棋的吧。

对方有些遗憾，不过也就不追究这个事情了。彼时进藤光已经进入了他小学生涯中的最后一个暑假。在这个夏天里，他像是要补偿掉自己童年被按头下棋的时光，疯一样地和新交的朋友出去打电动，一个接一个地参加了学校组织的活动。暑假快结束的时候，他听父亲提起，网络上似乎掀起了一个以sai为名的棋手的风潮。他连胜无数，甚至下赢了几个职业棋手。更蹊跷的是，从棋路来看，sai不是人工智能，更像是本因坊秀策在现世学习着现代人的棋路。  
虽然另一个世界的进藤光已经接受了自己不愿下棋的设定，平时和他闲扯也只是说些日常。但是这一回，他不知怎么的鬼迷心窍，在当天的笔记本上将这件事情告知了对方。  
平行世界的进藤光顿时乱了。  
进藤光看着他给自己长长的留言，拜托自己无论如何一定要让他和sai下一盘棋。他心中疑问大起，便问起了对方个中缘由。另一个世界的自己就将那个千年追求神之一手的鬼魂的因缘结果和盘托出，从下雨天无意中撇见的棋盘上的血痕说起，到五月五日那天未下完的那盘棋。

纸张最后，甚至有眼泪化掉的痕迹。

他心中无限震撼，虽然不理解另一个世界自己的执着和悲伤，却一口答应了来自世界另一边的自己的请求。

他注册了围棋网站的账号，约了几天之后好不容易捉到了sai，央求着他和自己下一盘棋。对方也不多言，直接开始了棋局，3个小时互先，贴子五目半。Sai执黑先行，他在笔记本上提前画好了十九路棋盘，用棋谱的方式写棋路，然后等平行世界的自己回复。  
可这一盘棋布局的时间莫名的长。明明都是很简单的一眼能判断的地方，平行世界的自己却隔了一分钟以后才回复。  
什么鬼啊？？  
——你稍微快点，你这边还有10分钟自由时间，到时候就要到一分钟读秒了。  
又是一分钟，对方回复。  
——怎么会？我这边明明还剩下50分钟。  
进藤光没有明白这个问题，却明明白白地告诉对方，时间只剩下10分钟了。对方依旧是在犹豫了很久给写下下一子，并告诉他，如果时间到读秒，务必提前一分钟告知自己，到时候准备下读秒棋。  
进藤光看着平行世界的自己在读秒开始后艰难地下着棋，不知怎么的心也开始揪了起来。他感受到了sai和以往那些棋士不一样的地方，下子如四两拨千斤，看似没有分量，每一步却暗藏杀机。从序盘开始，sai的防守便是固若金汤，而在自己这边进入读秒之后，对方却也没有任何的松懈，更慎重地对待起了收盘上的官子。虽说下棋不语，旁观者淸，进藤却觉得自己在二十五度的空调房里坐如针毡，仿佛站在棋盘旁持子的人是他自己。  
就算是现在的自己有更多的时间去思考，他也没有办法下到比平行世界的自己更高明的棋吧？  
棋盘到终局，记上贴子五目半，他输了四目半。  
“可恶！”  
他不甘心，太不甘心了，从孩提时代就没有被激起过的求胜欲竟然被挑起，他从来就没有那么地想要战胜一个对手。他拿起鼠标按到了对话框上，却不想下一秒，对方已经退出了对局室。  
他呆呆地望着电脑的另一端，仿佛眼前是一堵自己从来没有看到过的高墙。  
笔记本上的字也渐渐显露了出来。

——谢谢你。能帮我告诉佐为我是谁吗？

——来不及了他已经退出了。

隔了一分多钟后对方回复。

——啊那下次吧，没关系。还有能帮我找找这次帮助佐为的人是谁吗？

——ok，等他下次再上线我帮你问。话说你怎么下这么慢啊。写字也是。

又是一分钟左右的停顿。

——怎么可能？我都是看到你的回复后马上就写字的。

如果要用数学的理论来解释的话，这大概是平行世界的错位问题。把两个世界比喻成两个在跑道上赛跑的人即是说，一开始他们的速度一样，渐渐的，一个人跑的比另一个快了，所以信息的传递需要更多的时间。  
以进藤光的参考时间来说，一开始拿到本子的时候，他这边过一秒，平行世界的自己也经过了一秒。而现在，自己这边的世界经过了六十秒，对方那边的时间才可能只经过一秒钟。  
笔记本上的时间错位还在不断加速。Sai在网络上昙花一现了一个暑假后就消失了。平行世界的进藤光推测说，大约这个世界的佐为也附在了一个小孩子身上，毕竟只有小孩子才有规律的假期。  
果不其然，到寒假的时候，sai如期在网络上出现，又一次掀起了围棋界的惊涛巨浪。  
而平行时间和自己这边的时间差已经延伸到了两分半钟。进藤光问平行世界的自己还要不要下棋，对方一秒都没犹豫地肯定了这个需求，但是这次的时间必须延伸到8个小时的互先，否则他没办法思考。  
他好不容易挤到和sai下棋的对局室内，对方看见他八个小时的请求，毫不客气地点了否认。  
进藤光十分不服气，直接打字说：“我是职业级的，和我下棋你不会亏的。”  
“职业级？”电脑那边的sai的操着者也不客气，“请问您是哪位，怎么证明？今天有名有姓的职业选手应该都在棋院参与年终会，如果是院生倒还有几分可信度。”  
进藤被问懵了。他看了看家里，父亲的确已经不在，似乎真的就是从一大早出门，现在应该就在棋院。  
“……好吧我的确是院生！”进藤光撒了个谎，“但是我的确是职业级的，你还记得夏天的那盘棋吗？就是那个一开始速度很慢，最后只能读秒的那个。”  
对方犹豫了一会，最后还是答应了，只是要改时间到明天。

第二天，棋局如约而至。最终，平行世界的自己以一目半输掉了比赛。

进藤光松了口气。对他而言，大半年几乎没有围棋的生活过得很轻松，这次对胜负的执着到没有暑假那次强烈，看那边的自己输棋也没有多大的感受。  
可sai，或者说藤原佐为面前的那个人却主动地向他弹出了一个私聊对话框。  
“您是我认识的哪位吗？”  
“……”  
进藤光犹豫了一下，不知道到底要不要把真相说出来。毕竟不管怎么看都会被人当神经病吧！平行世界这种的……  
但是鬼魂都能下棋了，还有什么不可能呢？  
他打了两个字又删掉，正在组织语言的时候，对方却发来一个对话框：“我觉得您的棋路和我有很相似的地方，但是您的考虑时间似乎有些过长，每局棋都似乎有两分钟以上的停顿。冒昧问一下，您也研究秀策棋谱吗？”

他犹豫半天，打出了平行世界的自己在笔记本上写下的字：“不，我研究的是您，藤原佐为的棋谱。谢谢您还能陪我下棋。”

进藤光说不好自己是什么心情，但是他总觉得另一个时空的自己应该是哭了。屏幕那边同样半晌没有说话，窗外却飘起了雪花。

那天之后，平行世界和这边的时间差被拉到了三分钟。进藤光虽然很想努力地在促成一局棋，可是面对如此庞大的时间差，他只感到无力。这边是长考，平行世界是读秒，不公平的棋局是双方都不愿意看到的。  
他加了sai的好友，不过对面还是拒绝了他要见面的申请。他只能在尽可能婉转的情况下提醒屏幕对面打字的那个人好好珍惜和sai在一起的时间。Sai这个号自然是两个人，被附身的人，以及后面的鬼魂。他作为一个夹在中间的知情人有些尴尬，可尽管他本人不想下棋，他还是通过自己父亲的关系，鼓动了很多职业棋士在网上和佐为展开战斗。毕竟平行世界的自己亏欠藤原佐为太多，他也好，另一个世界的自己也好，都想尽可能地弥补这一过错。进藤光反复地摩挲笔记本上的故事和水渍，想，这样一来，佐为大概就不会走了吧。

——为什么这个世界被附身的人不是我？

某一天他向笔记本发问，平行世界回答他说，大概是因为他从小天赋过人，所以围棋之神觉得无需再次眷顾。

——不过说起来，我就是因为被sai附身才能遇到很多人，虽然人生就此被改变，说不少好不好，但是我很感激他。

怎么这样呢！

进藤光不开心，甚至有点嫉妒起了那个世界的自己和这个世界被佐为附身的人。但是他同样清楚，以他的性格，自己是绝不可能甘心让另一个人一直在幕后替自己下棋的。平行世界的自己证实了这个说法，同时似乎对佐为能安心下棋这件事情十分满意，他的确对不能再和佐为下棋这件事情略表遗憾，却不后悔。

——我只要看到他能开心地下棋就好了，这次不是我陪在他身边也无所谓。这次他开开心心地下棋，应该就不会再选择离开了吧。

可是我挺有所谓的……进藤光想。到底那个操作者是谁啊，滴水不漏地除了自身是学生外不泄露任何信息，还能配合着佐为讲出文绉绉的古语。

笔记本上的时间差渐渐开始变得越来越长，他升上国中的四月，他了解到，笔记本那边的自己也要开始准备新一轮的本因坊循环赛，大概会开始忙起来。而平行世界的自己那么执着本因坊的理由，不过是因为藤原佐为附身的虎次郎，也是本因坊秀策。

围棋真的这么好玩吗？

这个问题再次萦绕在他的心头。

他看着窗外漫天飞舞的樱花，并不觉得它们能给自己一个答案。日子一天天过去，窗外的景色变了几番，他向平行世界的自己唠叨说，自己学校这边有个围棋社，实力很强大，社长发现了自己的存在之后天天堵门找自己去下棋，被烦得不行。  
对面的自己写下了一连串的哈哈哈，说自己国中的时候也有加入过围棋社，不过国一的时候的社长是个很温柔的学长。  
他说这样啊，我这边这个完全不行，梳着暴走少年的发型，身上写着夜露死苦，明明是个不良还下围棋，很奇怪吧？哦对了，我这边这个社长叫筒井公宏，你那边那个呢？  
回答他的是一连串的点点点。  
过了一段时间，他又向对面的自己说，这边的将棋社社长加贺铁男是个很好的人，最近似乎在追我们的围棋社社长，天天给他带自己做的爱心便当。  
从这次回复来看对面的自己一定是在惊天狂笑，抖得一连串哈哈哈哈都写不稳了。笔记本上的字告诉他，天道好轮回，让他们两个好好珍惜。  
笔记本隔了好长时间又问他，你那边的世界有アカリ和三谷吗？有没有和谷伊角本田他们？还有越智？  
他想了想说，有一个三谷，是围棋社里很有钱但偶尔偷懒的学生，棋力以他的年龄来说应该是不错了。アカリ是自己小学时候的同桌，后来搬家去了神奈川，现在偶尔还有联系。后面人都没有见到过。  
笔记本那边说，既然是这样，你早晚会遇见的。  
进藤光有点怀疑，继而说，那你一开始不是说我会遇到塔矢亮的吗，我现在还没有遇见他。  
对方说，你不下棋当然不可能遇见他。他从小时候开始就下围棋了，那么强，倒是像这个世界的你。  
进藤光默默无语，当天便问父亲要了一份今年棋院的院生和参加职业棋手考试的名单。

没有塔矢亮。

他点着笔记本的纸有点头疼，写下，这不太对，他既然这么强，早该出人头地了，可是他从来就没有出现在我的生命里。

——我还会遇见他吗？

——试试看重新下棋呢？说不定就能遇见他了。

——可是我曾经也一样下棋，不像你这样能遇到一个对围棋执着千年的灵魂，也没有像你这样参加过学校的社团比赛。从小到大没有旗鼓相当想执着对手，人生一片空白，根本没有意思。

对方隔了一段时间写，那你等着吧，或许他会来找你也说不定。当时我们两个的相遇就戏剧得不得了呢，虽然是我主动找上的他。啊，顺带一提，现在我们已经交往了。

交往了？？

对于十三岁的孩子来说，喜欢这个词实在有点渺不可及，而进藤光无论如何想象不到自己会喜欢上一个同性。他开始三番五次地问对方塔矢亮是一个怎么样的人，什么性格，到底长什么样。对方十分困扰，说这没办法告诉你，万一你这个世界的塔矢亮不长这样，我岂不是害了自己。不过他说如果你遇见了他，你一定知道是他，因为这个人明明长着一张看似文弱的脸，眼睛里却燃烧着火焰。他们十一岁因一次意外相识，对待你的时候他脾气不一定会很好，但是他是一个很好很好的人，世界上没有人比他更懂自己了。

他告诉自己耐心点，毕竟你早晚会遇到生命中的那些人。

进藤光就这样在等待中上了国二，笔记本上的留言间隔已经变成了一个月一次，写满字的页数越来越多，留给他的空白越来越少。

他开始觉得书本上的课程无聊了起来。孩提时代他被父母按着头学围棋，他心中千不甘万不愿，但是他总能下好别人期望的每一步棋。到了读书的时候，他发现自己不管再怎么努力，也学不好书本上的ABCD。  
因为自己放弃了下棋，所以才会有这样的报应？是不是我重新开始下棋，我就能回到我应该有的人生道路上去？  
等他意识到这一点的时候，他已经连续关注了一个多月的围棋的新闻报道，手机里的游戏已经好久没有碰过，取而代之的是死活棋相关的软件。他开始定期看着sai在网络上和职业棋手对弈的直播，被其中行云流水的下法震撼到无法言喻。  
终于有一天他回到了家，拿出了床底下的棋盘，擦去了上面堆积如山的灰尘。  
他承认了自己心中最真实的想法。  
我觉得围棋很有意思，我要下棋。

——我开始下棋了。

他留言给另一个世界的自己说。

——加油。

另一个世界的自己这么回复他。

虽然是时隔三年再一次拿起棋子，天赋的才华还是让他顺利地通过了职业棋士比赛的初选。他在复试名单中看到了平行世界里所说的和谷和伊角。在他中午搭话说要不要一起去吃回转寿司的时候，和谷不可思议地瞪大了眼睛。  
那一年的职业棋手比赛，他以全勤全胜通过了比赛，同样通过的还有伊角。和谷以四败的成绩跪在了这一年的职业棋士选拔门口，但是他丝毫没有放弃的意思，依旧留在日本的院生里，为了下一年的职业棋士选拔做着准备。  
跨入职业棋士门槛的进藤光随即开始了他的征战生涯。然而他始终觉得自己的人生缺了一块。大概是因为平行世界的自己所说，他没有和佐为一起生活，也没有遇见塔矢亮。  
某一天他正和和谷下网络围棋的时候，突然看见自己的私聊窗口蹦出一个对话框。  
“Sai？”  
对方并不准备给他惊讶的时间，而是换了个口气，单刀直入地说：“佐为不太好，像是要消失了。你之前告诉我你知道平行世界佐为的事情，那能告诉我他还有多少时间了吗？”  
进藤光目瞪口呆，直到和谷那边同样拼命地闪他私信问他怎么不下棋了，他才从巨大的震惊中回到了现实世界。  
“不可能！他在另一个世界的消失是因为他终于下到了神之一手，他现在几乎天天能与高手下棋，怎么可能……”  
“然而事实如此。”对方机械地输入着，“我只想知道他还有多少时间了。”  
“5月5日，今年的五月五日……是平行世界的他消失的时间。”  
“谢谢。”  
“如果需要的话我们可以见面谈。”进藤光直说。  
但是对方一秒钟都没有给他犹豫：“不需要。”  
然后sai的号干脆利落地黑了下去。

Sai开始近乎不停歇地出现在了围棋平台上。虽然以前也是，只要有空，只要有人找他下棋，他从来都来者不拒。但是这一次频繁地出现让人们再一次把目光聚焦到了网络，聚焦到了藤原佐为身上。  
甚至有言论阴谋论说，sai本来就是个经过测试的人工智能，现在终于露出了它的真面目了。  
“胡说八道！”进藤光怒不可恕，“他们根本不懂，就让记者乱写……人工智能怎么可能下出那么漂亮的棋！”  
然而纷争还是在继续，sai却依旧不屈不挠地下着他的棋。和平行世界的时间差已经发展到了三个月，四月份的自己不可能去问另一个世界的自己该怎么做，只能凭借着内心稀薄的本能挣扎着一次次给sai留言。同时他再一次地恳求自己的父亲，无论如何也要和Sai在网络上对上一局。  
他那么喜欢下棋，他怎么可以离开呢。

五月二日那天。Sai拒绝了所有的下棋要求，单独设了一个不可围观的房间，和进藤光下了一盘棋。

进藤光下得很好，然而佐为更棋高一筹，或者说，这个时候的佐为已经真正地成为围棋之神了。

最后一子落下的时候，Sai对他说，谢谢你，我们两个都是。

进藤光的鼠标刚移到回复框上，sai的头像却又一次地暗了下去。

然后到了五月五日晚上，Sai在围棋论坛上的账号，永久性地注销了。

议论总是像蜂一样一窝而起，却又不知在什么时候散得无影无踪。Sai的事情渐渐地成为一个围棋界的传说，一年之后进藤作为日本队代表出征北斗杯的时候，偶尔有韩国选手提起此事，大家才想起来还有这样一个风云人物存在。  
“Sai应该是日本人吧？而且看他早期的出没时间，很多人都推测他是一个学生。如果他真的在就好啦！日本队应该能赢下这次的比赛吧！”  
进藤光默默不语。一年前的时候他和平行世界的自己留言告知了这件事情，对方大概是难过了好一阵子，隔了半年才收到回复。对方写了很长的一段话，表达了对自己的感谢。  
进藤是北斗杯的队长，如果按照平行世界的自己所说，自己应该是输掉了这边的比赛。可事实是，他的确陷入了苦战，可最终还是取得了个人在比赛中的胜利。日本队却因为团队赛不佳，在中日韩三国中光荣垫底。  
说到底自己改变了，却还是没有改变世界线吗……进藤蓦然间感到一阵无力，看着记者会上人们失望的脸庞，看着身旁队友沮丧的面孔，他很不甘心。他清了清嗓子，正色说：“日本队不会在这里倒下，明年，我们还会回来！”  
是的，日本队不会在这里倒下。  
因为另一个世界的他告诉自己，有一个人叫塔矢亮，他的棋艺高超，和自己不分伯仲，他是自己最好的对手，也是自己所爱的人。可是因为自己错过下棋的那些年，他到现在还有遇到他。

他唯心地相信，只要遇到他，事情一定不会是这样。

这一年里，他开始认真地面对每一次的手合，渐渐成为了循环圈的常客。父亲这些年因为身体的缘故不能胜任长时间的比赛，开始退居二线。但是对他来说，一切才刚刚开始。人们一开始还用名人的儿子来称呼他，后来渐渐的，进藤光的这个名字的光环已经超过了他父亲的影响。他主动带领着今年的日本队做比赛前的特训，在新一年的北斗杯中，终于取得了团队赛一胜一败的成绩。  
一切都很好，除了还是没有遇到他。

他渐渐开始泄气了。他觉得大概是因为自己不下棋的那些年付出了一个很惨重的代价，让他彻底失去了塔矢亮这个对手。不过这样也无妨，他现在已经是循环圈的常客，哪怕没有同龄人，也有足够强大的对手和他自己来对弈。

笔记本上的空白还剩两页。他粗算着上面的时间线，大概对方下一次回复自己的时候，自己已经能拿下名人战的头衔了吧。  
这个时候，日本棋院打电话来，问他说有没有兴趣参加今年的若狮子战。  
“这个……”  
十段头衔基本稳在手，他是可以有资格拒绝这场比赛的，但是棋院的人穷追不舍，说得他有点不耐烦。打心底里来说他想看到更高段位的人，和普通人对弈已经激不起他的胜负欲，就像小时候他参加的那些围棋大赛一样。后来棋院看请他不动，就请来了他的父亲动之以理晓之以情。进藤无奈，一看时间的确还比较空，就想偶尔去和院生或者说低段位的人对弈应该也没有什么问题。  
到了若狮子战当天，果然他一路轻松取胜，到半决赛时，他的对手还没有出来。今年几个新晋的职业棋士围着他聊天，其中不乏有恭维之声。  
“进藤老师太厉害了呀，我们还在新人堆里拼命挣扎的时候，进藤老师就已经拿下了十段的头衔了！”  
“哪里哪里。”进藤被说得有点不好意思。  
“接下来的目标是名人战吧！进藤老师一定要一路赢下去啊！”  
“话说回来你怎么像是放弃了今年的本因坊战一样？大循环圈都没有好好打的样子。”和谷在一旁挪揄着，他此时也已经是三段，同样和进藤一样等待着半决赛的对手。  
“啊这个……”进藤挠了挠脸，虽然没有好好准备是因为那段时间满脑子都是北斗杯影响了状态，但是总不见得实话实说吧，“当然是名人战比较重要啦！名人战的奖金可比本因坊多两百万呢！”  
“哈哈哈……”周围的人被他的玩笑话都逗乐了起着哄，但是此时，一个格格不入，坚定而愤怒的声音在人群中响起。  
“因为名人战的奖金比本因坊多，所以就不好好对待了吗？！”  
“……哈？”  
“因为奖金的多寡而不重视每一个头衔，就算是玩笑话，也太过分了……！你这样的人！你这样的人，怎么会这么轻易地拿到十段的头衔！”  
一旁的人连忙训斥：“你这个院生，怎么可以这么对大前辈说话！”  
“啊啊不。”进藤闹了个大红脸，连忙解释，“我完全没有这样的意思，我是说，我……”  
人群被训斥他的声音的主人拨了开来。他听着自己的心跳，看着那人的发带在喧闹中被扯开，漆黑的长发就这样披散在了肩上。他身材高挑，皮肤因为常年不晒阳光显得过于白净，但是他嘴唇抿紧成一线，凛然不可侵犯，一双明明是墨色的眼睛里燃烧着一团似乎永不熄灭的火焰。  
那双手纤长而好看，中指上覆盖着因为长期下棋而落下的薄茧。

“塔……矢……？”

“请猜子吧。我是您今天的对手，进藤十段。”

三岁的时候因为偶尔的一次机会接触到了棋子，身为古董商的父亲塔矢行洋便送他去围棋学校接触围棋；五岁的时候家中突遭大火，家产一夜之间燃尽，懂事的他再也没有提过学围棋的事情；十岁的时候他路过新宿的一家围棋会所，抬头看了看，被小伙伴叫走一起去吃冰淇淋；十一岁的初夏，父亲的生意终于再次有了起色，他爬去仓库找自己的旧书的时候，无意中见到了一个落满灰尘被判定为没有任何文物价值的棋盘，他摩挲着上面的血迹，见到了再临于世的藤原佐为；十一岁那一年的夏天他用sai这个账号帮助这个鬼魂完成心愿，并且横扫网络，唯一一次打字交流便是和一个下子下得特别慢但是很有趣的人，他注意到那个人的账号，名字和他有点相似，叫hikaru；从此他和佐为一直生活在一起，他知道他的心愿，知道他对下棋的执着，更知道他的天赋，想让sai变成一个传奇；十二岁的时候母亲终于给他买了第一台台式机电脑，他再次遇见hikaru，对方冲上来说了一堆莫名其妙的话，他只觉得这个人很奇怪，但是还是加了他的好友，也是sai这个号上唯一一个好友。  
佐为成为了他的围棋老师，交给了他全部的知识。  
佐为一直劝自己说，你也很有天赋，千万不要重蹈虎次郎的覆辙，也要走自己的围棋之路，他置若罔闻，根本不打算让自己的名字流传于后世。可是天赋和努力从来都不是塔矢亮所欠缺的东西，终于某一天，他在一个棋局中和佐为打成了三劫。佐为惊讶，却也为他高兴。  
他自己也十分开心，因为他终于可以拥有和佐为比肩的实力，可以和佐为一起站在同一高度看着棋盘了。  
然后十四岁那年的春天变成了他的噩梦。  
他始终不相信自己和佐为的联系会变淡，他认为是自己的错，自己让佐为下的棋还不够多，是自己不懂珍惜佐为的才华才让这一切变成这样。然而佐为笑着告诉他，不是你的错，让一个没有下尽围棋的人看到人生中的美好，能得一对手下出神之一手，让这一份爱着围棋的灵魂得以传承，你已经做得够好了。  
消失前三天，佐为拒绝了网上所有的请求，只要和自己对弈。他流着泪说哪怕付出生命的代价我也不会让你走，佐为笑着摇摇头说，不要这样，亮，只要你坚持下棋，我们一定会再次在这个世界的某个角落相遇的。  
佐为消失后的半年他过得如同行尸走肉，直到某一天他看到报纸上的一篇文章，上面是对今年新晋棋手的报道，他呼吁人们以各种形式重视围棋，并且提到了网络上的sai，他坚信这不是个AI，而是一个真实的人，因为只有人才可能下这么美好的棋。

他看着这段报导，不知不觉泪流满面。

为了继承佐为的一切，他刻意蓄起了长发，和父母商量之后暂停了自己的一切学业，重新走进了围棋的课堂。围棋老师惊诧于他过人的天赋，然而因为从五岁开始就没有经历过系统的围棋课，又常年缺乏与普通人对弈的经验，这一年他走得步履维艰。几次都下不下去的时候，佐为的话语又萦绕在了他的耳边。  
终于在突破了这一切之后，他被破格推荐当上了院生，进而一路晋升到了一组第一。没有人会怀疑他的实力，今年的他进入职业棋坛已经是板上钉钉。

然后他在若狮子战的半决赛上遇到了一个大放阙词说本因坊是可以以金钱衡量的人。愤怒和取胜欲瞬间烧掉了他的理智，让他不顾一切地拨开了人群，提前站到了这个人，他今天的对手面前。

他向这个额前头发染成金色，长着一副娃娃脸，现在却目瞪口呆的十段职业棋士伸出手，沉住气，说：

“我是塔矢亮，请多多指教。”

——你要相信你终会遇到他。只要继续下棋，你们总会在这个世界上的某个角落遇见。

“话说现在想起来，第一次见你的时候你怎么一副快哭出来的表情，即使我当时发火发大了也不该是这样吧。”  
已经交往后的某一天，塔矢突然问进藤。  
“你说谁要哭出来了啊喂！”

但是如果要进藤实话实说，他的确是下着下着就有了想要流泪的错觉。他在一盘棋中看到了两个人的影子，知晓到了这背后的一份付出，是为了塔矢的不放弃和自己最终选择围棋而感到莫名其妙的喜悦。  
他的确是想哭的，可是这种事情怎么可以让塔矢亮知道呢，更何况这家伙连佐为的事情也不和他说，真是恶劣。  
可是没有关系。  
他朝着塔矢笑了笑，然后在他莫名其妙的眼神中选择了拥抱。  
没关系嘛，反正有那么长的时间，你总会慢慢告诉我这一段可以称之为传奇的故事。

平行世界的自己说得没错，在外人面前塔矢亮很有教养，下得一手好棋，性格倔强，私下相处时偶尔会露出很好看的笑容。他果不其然在经历了一系列事情之后爱上了他，并且在塔矢第一次打入本因坊决赛圈的那天顺理成章地成功告白。

后来的故事从那天开始就已经变得清晰，像是大部分给孩子们看的童话故事一样，每一个结尾都会有一个好的结局。就像不管世界线如何变动，塔矢亮和进藤光的相遇就像是命中注定一样，他们总会在人生的某个交叉点上相遇，然后天雷勾地火一样开始新的故事。可惜对进藤光而言，对塔矢亮而言，对所有有关这个围棋的人而言，所有的相遇都只是一个开始，并不算是结束。

只要棋子落定的声音还回响在耳畔，故事就会一直进行下去。

后来进藤光偶尔回想起他的那本笔记本，想起上面平行世界的自己给他的留言，尽管现在他再也收不到对方的留言，大约对方也看不到自己给他的回话了。

围棋之神是不是佐为他不知道，但是进藤光总觉得应该是和佐为差不多的性格。毕竟他们的眼里都只有棋嘛！或许他在千百年前就许过愿望，一份好棋需要两个人的力量，只要下棋的人不放弃，一切终将在所有世界线汇聚，然后继续延续。

因为每个世界有关围棋的故事，都是佐为，他，和塔矢以及更多追逐着围棋的人的故事。是他们的互相成就，让彼此到达了更高的地方。

成为名人后的那天，他最后一次翻开笔记本，在最后一页写下：

——至世界线的另一端的你。

谢谢。

再也没有比下棋更好的事了。

如你所说，我现在如此深信。


End file.
